


【叶喻】2/10

by sky_ChangYu



Category: yeyu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_ChangYu/pseuds/sky_ChangYu
Relationships: 叶喻 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	【叶喻】2/10

2秋天温暖的午后，落叶，高领毛衣，红木落地窗，突然入侵，热咖啡

————————————————  
  
叶修骑着自行车准备赴自家男朋友的约，心情和今天的阳光一样灿烂。  
白天嘚瑟得紧，把班里一个两个都得罪了个遍。  
似乎上天也看不得他那嘚瑟样，在他路过一棵树时被一把干花砸了一脸。  
“……”  
他吓了一跳，低头抖衣服时又被风卷起的树叶刮了一脸。  
“……”  
他把门打开，入目是他家男朋友懒洋洋地靠在沙发上，戴着不知道什么时候有的金丝眼镜，眼睛半眯着看着放在腿上的书。  
从红木落地窗穿透而过的阳光给他的脸打上一层光边，钻进他那件针织的高领毛衣里。在茶几上的咖啡冒着缕缕热气，绕着空气中风缓缓升到天花板，撞了一个跟头才晕乎乎地从通风口滚了出去。  
叶修走过去坐在他身边，自然看到咖啡杯下垫着的杯垫。  
他“啧”了一声，就不明白喻文州怎么总是用印着Q版叶修的杯垫。那个Q版还是喻文州自己画的，画起来不做头像不做什么，偏偏做成杯垫，每次被杯子压着也看不见。  
喻文州见他盯着杯垫，朝他无辜地眨眼睛，表示自己没有压叶修这种胆大包叶修的想法。  
叶修没管他什么想法，翻个身把喻文州的眼镜摘了。“你戴不戴眼镜都是一副心脏的样子，别学那些什么衣冠禽兽带眼镜。”  
喻文州笑出来：“那你虽然不戴眼镜，但是比禽兽还禽兽……唔……”  
叶修哪管他说什么，重重地亲了上去。舌头熟练地顶开唇瓣，舔着牙齿外缝，那里还残留着咖啡的苦涩香气。  
不知舌头顶到哪处敏感腺体，不自觉分泌了唾液。  
叶修退开来，双手撑在喻文州身旁的沙发上，两条腿夹着他，整个人半压在喻文州身上。他伸手摸了下喻文州唇上被他带出来的一丝银液：“你看你，这么馋，都流口水了。”  
“滚……”喻文州脸刷的红了，咬牙切齿骂他，随后又被他堵了嘴，这次是两人舌头缠在了一起，吸吮发出的啧啧声和舌头交缠间的水声缠绕一起，让人面红耳赤。  
此时喻文州已经完全陷入了沙发了，叶修双手环在他背后托着弓起的后背，完全压在他身上。  
一直到喻文州的唇发肿发烫，叶修才松开他。他喘着气，凑近喻文州通红的耳朵，那里很薄，有时候会透光，特别好看，特别清透的天气下那里白如瓷玉，此刻红若宝石。他伸出舌头舔，喻文州会特别敏感地一缩。但此刻逼狭的空间，退也无处可退，还是呆在叶修怀里。  
叶修从他的衣服下摆伸进去，因着刚从外面回来，手还有些冰凉，冻着喻文州一哆嗦，要推开他。  
但很快那双手就被身体捂热了。手顺着后脊线往上，描摹着喻文州紧致的后背，那里被他用舌头一寸一寸地摸索过，、印上过点点红印，动情时还会泛着薄红，上面发着细密的水珠，是一块在水中洗净现出世的璞玉。  
叶修手臂一撑，宽松的毛衣和里衣一起被推了上去，露出劲瘦的腰身。衣服卡在胸口，胸前半遮半掩的红点卡着边，毛躁的质感和情动让他胸前的两颗硬了起来。  
叶修双手扶着他的腰，湿乎乎的唇落在他的肚子上，让喻文州感到一点紧张的窒息感。  
“别动。”叶修那舌头绕着肚脐眼，那里很敏感，因为舔弄，肚子小心翼翼地缩着，让喻文州呼吸也变得急促起来。  
“你穿毛衣特别好看，修身的特别好看。”叶修的唇向上处走，直到鼻尖顶到了衣服，“之前不是很火一个露背的毛衣吗？我想你穿起来肯定特别好看……”  
“恩……叶修……裤子……”喻文州拉着他的手放在他的裤边上，示意他脱掉，另一只手又放在他脖子上，拉着他要索吻。  
腰习惯性地摆动，撞得叶修心神摇曳。  
得了指令，叶修把他的裤子褪到膝盖，然后揉捏着两团发软的臀瓣。  
亲吻间他含含糊糊地问喻文州：“流水了吗……唔……啧……”  
喻文州眼睛里含着水等了他一眼，又是咬耳朵又是舔肚子，胸前两粒红豆擦着衣服带着刺痛的快感，敏感点这么刺激着，他很快就动了情，阴茎挺立地顶在叶修腹部，但是后穴哪有那么容易出水。  
喻文州摸索着将叶修裤子褪下一点，他手捏着还是半软的柱体，上下滑动。喻文州不自觉地低头，鼻息间是外面草木的香气，让他觉得周围的空气都是缠绵悱恻的。  
刚开始总是干涩而缺少快感，任人这么捏着也是不硬都难。很快那阴茎硬起来吐水，但是喻文州穴口还是干涸一片。  
叶修直起身环视了一下：“咖啡应该凉了吧？”  
喻文州听了他的话明显知道他要做什么，瞪着眼睛看他：“……你干什么！？”  
  
  
————————  
后文在我的酷1那儿  
我就是个凑字数quq


End file.
